1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of solid-state devices generally and is directed specifically to a light-triggered thyristor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most relevant prior art known is as follows:
(1) Directly Light-Fired Thyristors with High di/dt Capability, V.A.K. Temple, IEEE 1977 IEDM Technical Digest, Washington, D.C., Pg. 22 (1977).
(2) 4 KV, 1500 A Light-Triggered Thyristor, A. Tada, A. Kawakami, T. Miyazima, T. Nakagawa, K. Yamanaka and K. Ohtaki, Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, 20 Supplement 20-1, Pg. 99 (1981).
(3) A High Voltage, High Current Light-Activated Thyristor with a New Light Sensitive Structure, O. Hashimoto and Y. Sato, IEEE 1981 PESC Record, Boulder, Colo., Pg. 226 (1981).
(4) Controlled Thristor Turn-On for High di/dt Capability. V.A.K. Temple, IEEE 1981 IEDM Technical Digest, Washington, D.C., Pg. 406 (1981).
The first three references teach the use of moats to direct the photocurrent, however none of the three teach the use of moats to form current limiting resistors.
The fourth reference teaches the use of annular rings to form current limiting resistors, however the current limiting resistors are not in a parallel circuit relationship.
Further, none of the four references teach forming interstage resistors by directing or channeling the "turn-on" current between moats as is practiced in the present invention.